Tekken Jargon
You go to a tekken forum and ask people for some strategies and ended up confused because we speak alien... (Weird nerds we are huh...) Anyway, I don't know what kind of alien language we're saying but at least this mini Tekken/Urban Dictionary might help you understand some of it... (Reference from Tiexandria's Tekken Jargon. Used and modified with permission. Updated continually.) A *aircombo - see juggle *AGF - "animal godfist", a move done by Roger Jr. (cd 1) *airGS - refers King and Armor King's "Giant Swing" done as an air throw (f, hcf 1) *AK - an abbreviation for the character Armor King *AP - "auto-parry" B *backflip - evasive maneuvers done by some characters that evades opposing characters by doins some sort of jumping maneuver, usually done with u_u/b *bad breath - *1. refers to some character's moves where they spit a colored acid from their mouths. *2. another name for Nina's "Evil Mist" *3. a move done by Yoshimitsu *bandwagoner - 1 - members who just go with the flow for the sake of belongingness 2 - tekken players who choose only the "best" tekken characters no matter who they are *BB - can be: 1. "Blonde Bomb", a move done by Nina (f1+2) 2. "Booty Bomb", a move done by Anna (f2+3) *BDC - Backdash Canceling *bigs - refers to very large characters, like Marduk, Jack etc. *BK - "blazing kick", a move done by Lee (d, db4) *blade - another neme for Raven; coined because of his resemblance to the popular movie vampire-hunter. *"bob" - "boy on bike", a nickname for Hwoarang before T6. *broken - 1. refers to moves that have been nullified by specific actions (i.e. throw-breaking or chikening) 2. a word that is used for moves that are either weak or too overpowered *buffering - 1. the art of moving the directional pad or joystick during the recovery time of a previous move and still have it registered. Works only with certain moves. 2. the practice of holding a button while pressing another one, and in effect, it registers as a command where both buttons were pressed. *bulldog - see pitbull C *cabinet - another word for the arcade game machine *can-can kicks - another name for Jin & Devil Jin's "Double Lift Kicks", and Asuka & Jun's "Purple Cloud Kicks" (d3+4) *capos - characters who use the art of capoeira. see chreddy *CAT - another notation for Anna's "Chaos Judgment" Stance (CJM) *CCC - "Chit Chat Cafe", a forum section on Tekken Zaibatsu *chainsaw - #moves make use of Alisa's chainsaws #another name for Alisa's "Destroy Form" Stance *cheese/cheesy - refers to moves/tactics that are easy to do, but damaging/broken. *cheese knees - another name for Bruce's "Knee Blast" to "Knee Lounge" (b4,3,4) *chicken - #a move that prevents the reversal #a word that is used when you reverse a opponent's reversal. coined for the bug of earlier tekken games where the announcer says "Chicken!" when you do such thing. *chreddy - an abbreviation for "Christie & Eddy" *club punch - another name for Steve's "Eagle Claw" (ff2) *COM - "chains of misery" a move done by Bryan (FC df,d,df1+2) *crush - D *Demoman - a abbreviation for Paul's "Demolition Man" (d4,2:1+2) *DC - *DEWGF - *DEWHF - *DF - "Death Fist" *DJ - an abbreviation for the character Devil Jin *DR - "Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection" *drag - an abbreviation for the character Dragunov *DU - "Dark Uppercut", a move done by Armor King (cd 2) *duck E *eat - *elbow - *EM - "evil mist", a move done by Nina. see breath *embu *EMGF - *emo - *EOD - *eSS - *EWBB - King's "Black Bomb" executed with EGGF speed and precision (cd 1+2 done quickly and precisely) *EWGF - "Electric Wind Godfist", a move done by Heihachi, Kazuya and Devil JIn (cd 2 done quickly and precisely) *EWHF - "Electric Wind Hook Fist", a move done by Jin (cd 2 done quickly and precisely) F *FAC - "Fan Art Central", a forum section on Tekken Zaibatsu *fanboy *fangirl *float *foxstep - *frame *free hit *FFD *FR *frame nazi *ft(number) *FTP - "file transfer protocol" *FTW - "for the win!" G *GB - *GD - "General Discussions", sections of their respecting games on Tekken Zaibatsu *getup kick - *greenhorn - *groundgame - see okizeme *GS - "Giant Swing", a move done by King, Armor King and Roger Jr. (f, hcf 1) *GS2 - another name for King's "Tijuana Twister". (f, hcf 2) *GT - ground throws H *haha step *hayashida step - see snakestep *hei - a abbreviation for the character Heihachi *hellsweep - #a name for Jin, Devil Jin, Heihachi, Kazuya and Bob's lows from crouch dash (cd 4) #a name for some character's lows that are really quick. *HS - see hellsweep *Hunting low - *HYP - a abbreviation for Xiaoyu's "Hypnotist" Stance I *i(move name) - "instant (move name)" a move that must be done as instant as possible *i(number) - the number of frames it takes for a move to do its fastest possible execution speed. *IIRC - "if I remember correctly" *IMO - "in my opinion" *iSS - "ice skate step", see eSS *iSW - "instant Shining Wizard", a name for King, Armor King, and Lars' throws/airthrows (fff 2+4) J *jail - to force an opponent to block a whole sequence of moves *JFSR - "Just Frame Sky Rocket", a move done by Hwoarang *JGS - "jaguar step", a move done by King - 2 - "juggle-starter", see launcher *juggle - generally accepted term for the art and practice of hitting an opponent while he is stranded on air *juggle-ender - a move or series of moves that is used to end a juggling combo, usually powerful and/or long-range moves *juggle-starter - see launcher *just frame - moves that requires VERY strict timing to perform correctly K *kaz - an abbreviation for the name of Kazuya *KBD - "korean backdash", another name for back-dash cancelling *kumite - 1 - a controller that is used for the sole purpose of practice mode - 2 - a rare time where the player in an arcade does not get up from the arcade machine whether or not he wins, usually happens when there are visits by notable players from another area to challenge the local players *kuni - an abbreviation used for the name of Kunimitsu L *launcher - a move or a combination of moves that gets the opponent into the air and sets him/her up for a juggle *LC - "laser cannon", a move done by Devil Jin *LD - "light dash" *LEWGF - "light dashed electric wind godfist", a move done by Kazuya, Hiehachi and Devil Jin *LMAO - "laugh my ass off" *LP = "low parry" *LS - "laser scraper", a move done by Devil Jin M *MA - "mad axes", a move done by Julia *magic 4 - represents the basic 4 kick of some characters that have the ability to launch on counter hit, called magic because of its unusual nature *man-boot - another name used for Paul's 'Solar Plexus' *mash - to randomly hit buttons without any idea of their sequences and consequences *masher - a player who mashes buttons at a regular basis, see mash *MB - "muscle buster", a move done by King *MC - "mountain crusher", a move done by Julia *MF - "match finder" threads or forums *mix-up - a series of moves available for characters that enable you to alternate your combo, so that you can keep your opponent guessing *mirror match - a fight where the players use the same character *mod(s) - 1 - see moderator - 2 - "modification" *moderator - tekken zaibatsu individuals with powers but employs them for peacekeeping and maintenance purposes only *MS - "mist step", a move done by Kazuya and Lee *multi - multi-throw N *natural combo - a move or a group of moves that is sure to hit the opponent when the move that precedes it connects properly. *nc - "natural combo", see combo *ncc - "natural combo on counter hit", see combo *nerf - to weaken a move or character for the sake of balance or fanservice *newbie(s) - people who are new, whether in tekken or any other thing *noob(s) - see newbie *NORCAL - "Northern California" *nub - 1 - jerk - 2 - see newbie O *oki - see okizeme *okizeme - the art of beating the hell outta someone when the opposing character is lying on the ground *OTGF - "omen thunder god fist", a move done by Heihachi P *parry - a move that deflects an opponent's attack to give you a momentary advantage, either in terms of positioning or in terms of frames *PHO - "phoenix stance", a move done by Lei *pitbull - a way of playing tekken that uses offensive tactics to the extreme *PM - "private message", done between zaibastu members for private conversations *POB - "punishable on block" *poke - to do minor damage to an opponent, usually for the purposes of hit-and-run tactics or to disrupt combos *poll - a thread that requires some sort of votation *pummel - combos done in conjuction with walls *PP - "punch parry" *punish - the art of hitting an opponent without him/her having a chance to do anything about it, usually comes after certain moves when blocked or whiffed moves, see hit whiff *punishable - the state of being open for a punish Q *Q4T/QFT - "quoted for truth" R *RB - "rock bottom", a move done by King *recovery - time required before the animation of a move ends before the character is allowed to do another move *reversal - a maneuver that enables you to grab an opponent's appendage during his move and do a fancy throw animation to hurt your opponent S *sabaki - a move that auto-reverses certain attacks during its animation *safe - a move that will not yield free hits when it is blocked *scrub(s) - 1 - tekken players who are not really that good but think they are good - 2 - sore losers - 3 - complete assholes 4 - a term commonly used by players in referrence to less experienced players and/or players with a somewhat narrow minded fighting style *set-up - a series of moves that are designed to confuse and guide your opponent into doing exactly what you want them to do, usually to get them to be vulnerable to launchers or powerful moves *slam - to drop your opponent onto the ground with so much force to prevent them from quickly recovering, standing up or rolling *sloth sweep - another name used for Marduk's 'Gator Sweep' *snakedash - is a sway~sidestep type move commonly done by characters who can sway with qcb *SOB - 1 - safe on block - 2 - "son of a bitch" *SOCAL - "Southern California" *spam - 1 - to repeat again and again - 2 - junk/litter - 3 - to do unnecessary things *spike - see slam *splat - see splat *STFU - 1 - "shut the fuck up" - 2 - another name used for Nina's 'Shut Up' *sticky - a status that a thread achieves when it is considered by the moderators as very important *superman throw - another name used for Asuka's 'Falling Rain' T *t(number) - refers to "Tekken" while the number tells which version *taste the rainbow - another name used for Paul's 'Dragon Thunderbolt Palm' *tauntdash - is Bryan's taunt~f, taunt~f *TC - "technically crouching" *tech catch - a juggles situation/set-up designed and guaranteed to re-launch your opponent and/or give you free damage if they tech-roll, usually involves ending your juggle early *tech trap - 1 - a mixup forced upon the opponent as they tech-roll, taking advantage of the fact that they can only block and so you have an essentially free mid/low mixup - 2 - sometimes used in the definition of catch *tech roll - 1 - special moves done by players when hit by certain moves, which may decrease damage or change the properties of the assaulting move - 2 - is when you hit a button right as you land and your character rolls up (if you hit punches) or down (if you hit kicks) *tenstring - a term that refers to tekken characters' ten-hit combos *thread - the inner part of the forum, where the posts are visible *tier - a ranking system for characters, moves and players that is unofficial, but is generally agreed upon players or may depend upon one's own opinion, may be used in conjunction with other words such as "low-tier", "upper-tier", "god-tier", etc. *TP - "twin pistons", a move done by Kazuya, Heihachi and Devil Jin *train - another name used for Armor King's 'Black Shoulder' *TS - 1 - "tombstone", a move done by King - 2 - "throw shift" - 3 - "technically standing" *TTT - "Tekken Tag Tournament" *turtle - a way of playing tekken that uses defensive tactics to the extreme *TZ - "Tekken Zaibatsu" U *UB - "unblockable" V *VTSC - "Vale Tudo Stance Cancel" W *wake-up - see okizeme *wake-up game - see okizeme *wall carry - moves or series of moves usually in a juggle designed to bring the opposing player nearer to the wall easily *wall jump - a special move done by all characters by pressing b,b,u/b against the wall, usually some fancy flip or attack *wall splat - occurs when a character "sticks" and gets stunned to the wall due to moves that drives him/her there or getting carried there *WD - "wave dash", crouch dashes done in succession *WEWGF - "wave dashed electric wind godfist", see ewgf *WEWHF - "wave dashed electric wind hookfist", see ewhf *wesley snipes - see blade *whiff - happens when a move hits nothing, not even a block *WM - "waning moon", a move done by Wang *woot - an expression of elation, happiness or admiration towards something *WTF - 1 - "wipe the floor", a move done by Nina - 2 - "what the fuck" X * XMTS - "X Marks The Spot", a move done by Xiaoyu (ff 1+2, 1+2) *xtie - an abbreciation for the name of Christie Y *yomi - the Japanese expression for mind games commonly used in gaming *Yoshi - an abbreviation for the name of Yoshimitsu Z Symbols & Numbers *(random letters) - indicates that the forum user is either too mad or laughing too hard for him/her to type correctly *">" - "is greater than", the thing that precedes the ">" is better than the thing that goes after the ">", may also be used in auccession, such as ">>>>>>" *"+(number)" - 1 - refers to frame advantage - 2 - another way of agreeing with with someone else's message *"-(number)" - refers to frame disadvantage *"1P" - means the first player's position, left side *"2P" - means the second player's position, right side